callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snatch
Snatch and Grab is a Special Ops level set in an airplane boneyard similar to the one in The Enemy Of My Enemy. The objective is to retrieve the intel and then leave as quickly as possible. The player (or players, if co-op) needs to battle Shadow Company as well as Juggernauts on their way to retrieve the intel. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 22.4 seconds. Overview The level begins with a varying number of enemies appearing in the distance. These enemies sometimes include a Juggernaut which can be taken down from a distance using the sniper rifle. The level is split into two main sections with the end of the first section being marked by the retrieval of the laptop data. Once you have the data you then move through a broken down plane into a wide and long field which is littered with a large number of enemies. It is possible to use the sniper rifle whilst staying in the plane to eliminate the majority of enemies, it is also possible however for juggernauts to appear behind you during this which can lead to a difficult situation to escape from should he sneak up on you. It is possible to see your final target in the distance from this plane (the green smoke) and the level immediately ends once both players (if the game is being played as a multiplayer) reach the smoke, regardless of whether any enemies are nearby. On Veteran difficulty, there are at least 50 enemies in this map. Strategies One One effective solo technique is to run on top of the plane to the left of your spawn. Wait for the juggernaut who will almost always come right away, snipe him until he goes down for good. From this vantage you can also clear most of the first third of the map. Move across the road and work your way down the far left side of the map, clearing all enemies as you go. As you approach the center of the map with the laptop, opposition grows stronger. Clear out the left side, than back track to the big sideways jet part and containers and move over to the right side. Move up the right side using cover and clearing out enemies as you go. Don't leave anyone alive. Once you have cleared the first half of the map, collect the laptop data. Move up to the broken airplane from the edge of which you can see the green smoke. Do not jump down, rather snipe as many enemies as you can from there. Once you are in this plane that looks down the road from which you can snipe, one or more Juggernauts (depending on which difficulty you are playing) will spawn behind you and shoot you in the back. There are two ways to deal with this: #Set up some clays around the area of the broken plane that separates the map, these will warn if a juggernaut approaches. But if you stay in the broken plane where you can see the green smoke, if a Juggernaut enters behind you, it is very difficult to take it out with a sniper rifle considering the close range and the fact that the charging Juggernaut will quickly decrease that distance therefore decreasing the time which you will have to shoot him the requisite 4 or 5 times. #Retreat to another wrecked plane behind this spot and to the right. There is only one way to enter this particular plane, by mantling through the opening on the right side of it. As soon as you hear the sound effect that signals the spawning of a Juggernaut, run back to the other plane. You can hide in the cockpit for full protection from any gun fire. From there, you can take your time to look around for where the Juggernaut(s) spawned. On Hardened difficulty, a minimum of six are encountered, and they almost always spawn behind you. On Veteran difficulty, there have been as many as 7 to 8+ juggernauts. Keep in mind that there are no set number of juggernauts and that you may encounter a different number each time you play the level. Using this method you can take out all Juggernauts from the safety of the cockpit, although you might need to get out every once in a while to trigger their spawning. Once you have cleared the area, especially the Juggernaut(s), jump down. (Note: you can also jump back up if necessary.) From here there are again two options: #Run for it. But be aware that although you may have cleared the area of all the enemies that you can see from the plane, once you reach the road more (at least two, probably more) will appear. #Run to the back right corner of the area. There is good cover here and only one way in to this corner, so you can funnel the approaching enemies into your line of fire. Then slowly advance, eliminating enemies as you go. Depending on how many Juggernauts you've killed thus far, more may spawn behind you (from the area behind the broken plane you sniped from). Solo on Veteran this is a very difficult level to beat, this is a slow way to do it, but it works. Two Another strategy is to use the Intervention at the start to snipe the Juggernaut, and then use tactics similar to those used in The Enemy of My Enemy, namely hiding and evading enemy soldiers. On the final stretch, gun down the most threatening hostiles and just sprint to the smoke, flanking if needed. Note that this method is very difficult to do, as you can be under large volumes of fire from multiple sides if you decide to run through an open area. Three Another strategy is to kill minimal enemies in the beginning, using mainly flashbangs and speed running to escape. Once you drop out of the plane, there will be little-no enemies, as the AI count has already reached it's maximum limit, and running to the smoke from there is quite easy. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels